


Every Time You Look That Way

by kee



Series: JOB 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee/pseuds/kee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes care of Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time You Look That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to _Satisfaction Brought Him Back_. Title and lyrics from _I Don't Know Why_ by Shawn Colvin.

Jared is quiet on the ride home. Totally, absolutely, _unnaturally_ quiet. He could be watching Vancouver whizz by through the window, he could be staring at nothing. But Jensen is watching Jared’s profile, the way his hair falls across his forehead, the tension in his jaw. Jensen shifts closer, pressing in until there’s one long point of contact between them – from shoulder to hip to knee. Clif’s glance in the rear-view asks a question. Jensen shakes his head. He’ll let Jay be.

For now.

They pull up to the house and Jensen rolls out of the car first with a murmured _thanks_ to Cliff. Jared is right behind him, curling a fist in the tail of Jensen’s Henley. Jensen can feel the stretch of the fabric, a tether between them, as they walk to the front door.

The dogs come running. Harley gives an excited yip, while Sadie rubs against Jared’s legs. Jared’s hand drops to the top of her head, but it seems more like an automatic response than the usual affectionate pat.

Jensen pitches his voice low. “How ‘bout you grab the mail and I’ll take care of these guys?”

Jared nods. Still not talking. _Okay_. 

Jensen turns for the kitchen, Harley on his heels. It takes a sharp whistle to move Sadie from Jared’s side and Jensen marvels yet again at how perceptive she is, always sensing when one of them is in pain. He lets them out the back door, pouring food into their bowls while they take care of business.

Back in the entryway, Jared is standing in the same spot, but the mail is in his hand, so Jensen supposes that’s progress. He takes it from Jared and drops it on the table without looking through it. “Hungry?”

“Not really.”

A Jared who is not talking, not happy to see his babies, and not hungry is not _Jared_. Jensen has a momentary flash of anger at the clumsy P.A. that started this all. Jensen took the tumble, but Jared’s the one who ended up hurt. Jensen is fine, but Jared’s lost in his own head – playing out bad memories and worst-case scenarios. It’s fucked.

But Jensen has an idea how to unfuck it.

“Well, _I_ am hungry. So, order the pizza, dude. I’m going to take a shower.”

“Jensen…”

_Now_ he wants to talk. Jensen shuts him up with a quick, hard kiss. “Pizza. Pepperoni, sausage and mushrooms. No anchovies. You know the drill.” Jensen points toward the phone and raises a brow. When Jared finally moves to comply, Jensen heads to the bathroom.

He strips and starts the shower running. A quick check in the mirror confirms that the butterfly bandages are holding. If he keeps his face out of the water, he should be fine. He rummages in the drawer briefly, fingers seeking and finding a familiar bottle. As he steps beneath the spray, he can hear the sound of the dogs moving around beyond the door, the clack of their nails on the hardwood floor. Jared’s voice when he talks to them is no more than a muffled jumble of sounds, but the tone is warm.

Jensen smiles.

\+ | | + | | +

ESPN is on in the background and a nearly empty pizza box sits in the center of the coffee table. Jensen sprawls on one end of the couch and watches as Jared tosses the crust from his fifth, or possibly sixth, piece on top of the rest. Not hungry, his ass.

Jared’s been slowly uncoiling as the night wears on. The beer is cold, the pizza is awesome and the Rangers _killing_ the Mariners. Operation “Unfuck Jared” is right on track, but Jensen thinks it’s time to kick it into high gear.

The next time Jared sets his beer down, Jensen seizes the opening and crawls right into his lap. Jared’s hands fall instantly to Jensen’s hips and a small smile skirts the corner of his mouth.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to watch the game.”

“What game?” Jensen tilts his head toward the TV. “That game?”

Jared’s smile widens. “Yeah. _That_ game. You’re kind of blocking my view here.”

“Oh, sorry. Let me get out of your way, then.” Jensen slides backwards, off of Jared’s lap and onto the floor. He pushes Jared’s knees apart and moves into the open vee. He’s smirking as he reaches for Jared’s fly, making short work of the snap and zipper. “How’s the view now?”

But Jared’s not looking at the television anymore, his attention fully on Jensen. He reaches out and cups Jensen’s face, his thumb rolling across Jen’s lower lip.

“Pretty goddamn fantastic, actually.”

Jensen’s tongue rasps across the pad of Jared’s thumb. “Good to know. Lift up.”

Jared raises his hips from the couch. Jensen gives a hard tug, pulling both jeans and boxers down and off. Jensen barely gives Jared time to kick them away before he’s reaching out. He grips Jared’s cock, squeezing gently, just holding on as it grows firmer in his hand.

Jared squirms. “Jen.”

“Shhh. We’re just getting started.” Jensen strokes Jared to full hardness, hand moving nice and slow. When Jared starts rocking his hips, thrusting into Jensen’s palm, Jensen lowers his head. He licks a swath up the underside of Jared’s dick, root to tip. Then tugs it gently downward, giving the same attention the other side. He works his way around, up and down, until every bit of skin is wet. Jared groans as Jensen wraps his lips around the crown, teasing the slit with his tongue. Jensen relaxes his throat, slides down, and takes Jared in. All the way in.

Jensen can’t see Jared’s face, but he can _picture_ it, can feel it in Jared’s tight grip along the back of his neck. Jared’s head is thrown back against the couch, his eyes are clenched tight, and he’s biting his lower lip as he tries to breathe through everything he’s feeling.

Jensen _knows_ this. Just like he knows Jared.

He loses himself in the rhythm, in Jared’s gasps and ever tightening hand. He draws back, sliding Jared across his tongue. Jared’s cock jerks and Jensen is about to go in for the kill when Jared pulls him off and away.

Jared’s voice is raw, like he’s been giving a blowjob not receiving one. “C’mere.”

Jensen doesn’t need to be asked twice. He stands, legs shaking as he strips out of his sweats and t-shirt. Jared skims out of his own shirt, reaching for Jensen before it even hits the floor. Jensen is moving forward and Jared is pulling him. It feels like falling, only not. He lands safe and sound, right where he belongs, knees on either side of Jared’s hips, their erections an electric wet slide of skin on skin.

Jensen jolts and this time he’s the one to moan. It’s lost in the hard press of Jared’s mouth. Jared’s tongue demands entrance and Jensen opens, slides his arms around Jared’s neck, and lets him in. Lets him have everything he wants. Anything he wants.

Jared kisses like a dream. Jensen loves the feel of Jared’s hands on his face, holding him still, holding him _here_. In this moment, with this man. It’s a connection like none he’s ever know before. It’s more than he ever thought he’d have. But as mind-blowing as it is, it’s not enough. Jensen wants more, wants _closer_. He whines into the kiss, shifts in Jared’s lap until Jared’s dick slides beneath his own, coming to rest _almost_ where Jensen needs him to be. Jared rolls his hips and Jensen practically growls.

“Fuck me.”

Jared’s hair is mussed, his eyes glazed over with desire. “Yes. God, Jensen. _Yes_.”

Jared moves to rise, but Jensen uses the weight of his body to keep him on the couch. The confusion that flits across Jay’s face would make Jensen laugh under different circumstances, but the urgency to have Jared is sweeping everything else away. “Here. Right now. Right here.”

“I’m not fucking you dry, Jen. We need…”

Jensen lifts slightly and takes Jared’s hand, drawing it back and around until one long finger presses against his opening. Another shift has it sliding smoothly in. Jensen gasps at the sensation. “No. We don’t.”

The look on Jared’s face is totally worth the time it took to prep in the shower. Worth every minute of Jensen working himself open on his own fingers, when Jared’s would have been so much better. 

Jared looks positively shell-shocked. “You..”

Jensen nods rocking onto Jared’s hand. “In the shower. I wanted to be ready.”

“You planned this.”

“Damn straight.”

And maybe they haven’t talked about today. But they both know what this is about. 

Jared is staring at the cut on Jensen’s forehead. “I should be taking care of _you_.”

“This is taking care of me.”

“You don’t need to do this.”

Like making love with Jared is ever a hardship. Jared’s crazy if he thinks that. And Jensen will beg if he has to. “Jay. I want you. In every way. All the time.”

Jared opens his mouth to, what? Talk Jensen out of this? And Jensen’s had more than enough. He pulls Jared’s hand away and positions himself over Jared’s cock. “Stop. Thinking.”

There’s a slight burn, but no resistance. Jensen feels each inch sliding in and relishes every one. “That’s it. Just like that.” When they’re flush against each other, he leans in and whispers against Jared’s mouth. “I love you.”

Jared’s harsh breath is almost a sob. He clutches at Jensen’s hips, holding him still, before he even starts to move. “Stay.”

“Always.”

“I can’t – I can’t lose you, Jen.”

“You won’t.”

“When Shannon came running up to me today…”

“I’m fine, Jay. Let me show you.”

Jared tilts his head up and kisses Jensen’s bandage softly. His voice is just as soft. “Okay.”

Jensen braces both hands on Jared’s shoulders and starts to move. Jared holds out through the first glide up, the first slow slide down, before he explodes into motion. Then he’s thrusting up hard, meeting every push of Jensen’s body with his own. It doesn’t last as long as either of them would like, they’re both too keyed up. Jensen watches Jared throw his head back against the couch. His eyes are clenched tight and he’s biting his lower lip.

Jensen’s cock is aching. He barely manages to wrap his hand around it before Jared’s eyes fly open and his hips stutter. “Jensen, I…”

It could be _I love you_ , it might be _I’m coming_. Jared can’t get the words out before he’s lost to his orgasm. It doesn’t matter to Jensen. Either way, the answer is yes.

He follows right behind, his come striping Jared’s pecs.

The answer is always _yes_.

\+ | | + | | +

They fall asleep in the tangle of arms and legs they landed in when they stumbled to the bedroom, punch-drunk and giddy, post-sex. When Jared’s shout of his name wakes Jensen in the dead of night, he doesn’t turn on the light and he doesn’t ask what Jared was dreaming about. He just pulls Jared close and whispers reassurances. 

It’s been a hell of a year. And Jared’s carried most of the weight. Today brought everything back and it’s no wonder that he had a nightmare.

Jensen has the sinking feeling it won’t be the last.

 

" _And every time you look that way  
I would lay down my life for you.  
I don’t why I know these things  
but I do.”_

_END_


End file.
